coreys come and go but kins are forever
by toriorangeflower
Summary: Life to Laney was always the same. Corey would always bring a new girlfriend to the garaje every month. What happens when this new girlfriend is Laneys enemy?Will it all turn into a nightmare or will someone make it all better?read and find out ;). ( ok suckish summary.i know,but anywaays i did a kinxlaney fanfic,because even though i love corney,no1 has done a 'T' kinxlaney )
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! WELL UM ILL BE FAST! **

**disclamer: you already know what this means so to the story.!**

Laney's P.O.V

Me,kin,and kon are just here in the garaje waiting for Corey. I'm eating chips while sitting on the stage and watching kin and kon guess how old a potatoe chip they found in the couch was."5 minutes?"kin guessed." tastes like 1 day".:hey guys!",yelled a familiar voice."hey core",i smiled."yeah um hey corey",the twins said not looking away from the chip."idiots that chip is the one that fell on the couch when i opened the bag'i thought."well i got good news.i got a new girlfriend",he said."Thats great",i tell get me wrong i still have a crush on corey but after years of obvliviousness it went from major crush to small crush."ok so, hey come in!",he said while signaling someone come soon as i saw the blond with blue highlights,white grojband T-shirt,blue skinny jeans and flats i 's...Melany. :(

"Melany!?",i finally say."oh hey laney,how are you?",she matter how nice she sounds i can tell it's all an act."well im going to get some ,kon come help me please",corey said while walking in the a few seconds the twins followed."sooo um hey melany"."ugh shut up laney"she scolded. i was shoked of her sudden mood change but hey this is melany."umm-"."listen laney i am only dating your stupid corey, because i now he'll take me to your stupid band practice everyday,and when the boys are out of the room ill make sure your life is a living hell",she explained.I still did not get it,:b-but why?"."well thats easy you took my kevin away and now you WILL pay",she snapped."well maybey he would have liked you if you were nice",i tell her."SHUT UP!"she yelled."whats wrong", corey asked as he ran into the room."laney is being mean",melany said in a singsong voice as she pointed a finger at me."wha that is NOT true you LIAR!", i yell at her."LANEY DONT YELL AT HER.I ONLY WENT TO GET A FEW DRINKS AND YOU START TO BULLY IS WRONG WITH ANYONE SHOULD BE YELLED AT ITS YOU!",corey yelled..at threaghtned to come out

"b-but core i didnt even-"."OH MY FUCKING GOSH!YOU CANT EVEN ADMIT IT!WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!YOU THINK YOU TO COOL TO SAY YOU WERE BITCH FUCK NO!YOU A TOMBOY THAT NOBODY LOVES,YOUR A HORRIBLE BASS PLAYER, YOU ARE THE WORST BEST UGLY AS FUCK,AND YOU SHOULD JUST GO TO HELL!"Thats it the tears come soon as corey realized what he said he gasped and said,"lanes im so sor-"."DO NOT CALL ME LANES!I DONT THINK IM TO COOL TO SAY IM WRONG,BECAUSE IM NOT WRONG!IF NOBODY LOVES ME THEN WHY DO I HAVE MORE FANS THAN YOU!DO NOT CALL ME BITCH IF YOU ARE A BIGGER ONE!IF IM THE WORST BEST FRIEND THEN WHY AM I ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU EVEN TOUGH I HAD TO GO ON A DATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND,WHILE YOU ARE NEVER THERE FOR ME BECAUSE YOU RATHER GO FIND A NEW GIRLFRIEND YOU END UP BREAKING UP WITH!IF IM SO UGLY THEN WHY ARE MOST BOYS AFTER ME!I WONT GO TO HELL KNOWING YOULL END UP GOING THERE ONE DAY!AND MOST IMPORTANTLY IF IM SOOO BAD .THEN...I QUIT THE BAND!",i snapped.i realized what i said but had no regrets.I ment EVERYTHING i said,and he KNOWS it!

"L-lanes you dont mean it ,right?"corey asked with hope i said was not true."Sorry cory but i do",i said. I picked up my bass and ran to the park.I see the tree with shade that i always go to.I sit under it and let it all out."laney?",a voice sounded like it felt sorry for me. i looked up and saw kin."kin?",i asked. What is he doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Laney's P.O.V**

"kin what are you doing here"."You know just cheking on you...um...if you dont mind me asking what happened between you and melany?".I let out a sigh."Well you see before i even came to peaceville I lived in townsville(PM me if you know where i got this).and there was always a big fight where these 3 girls save the during a fight the day i was moving to peaceville the city was holding all the kids in a building to keep them what hapened was-

_**flashback**_

_**"Laney""Yeah kevin?""Im scared".I looked at him and he ws shaking with fright.I sit next to him."Kevin it will all turn out ok in the end it always has". I hug him and he stops i cant help but notice the pink in his**_** cheeks.**(A/N laney is the is the italics and melany is normal). " Like omg what do i see here. a scaredy cat and a lame lamey"."**_ i dont know why melany is soo mean to kevin. Everyone knows she likes him so why is she so mean?. _****"Listen just shut up melany its ok for people to be scared and if im so lame then why are you the one who has no .zero.?"**"ugh like shut up lamey!i dont care what a little tomboy like you has to say about a beautiful girl like me"._**The next part took both of us by surprise.**__"YOU KNOW WHAT!?SHUT THE FREAK UP MELANY!LANEY NOT LAMEY LANEY!IS A BEAUTIFUL ON THE INSIDE AND THE OUNTSIDE!YOU HOWEVER YOU MAY BE PRETTY ON THE OUTSIDE BUT I BET YOU YOUR INSIDE IS AS UGLY AS YOUR ATTITUDE ,MAKING YOU HIDEOUS!SO JUST LEAVE LANEY ALONE ,MELABITCH!"_ *gasp*. _**"um thanks kevin""**__your welcome laney".*News*_

_lady:once again the powerpuffgirls saved the day and put mojo in jail_

_man:yes indeed margaret now all the kids are alowed out of the parents are waiting outside._

_lady:in diffrent topic queen elizabeth is caught wearing the same dress as brittney wore it better?_

_man:find out later when we come back. *commercials*_

**_I walk outside to find my parents in the car with all the stuff._**_"HEY LANEY!"__**I turn finnaly caught up with me."**__Well. I just wanted to say im going to really miss you an well ... LANEY ever since you deended me when melany bullied me 1 year ago i ... HAVE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!". __**The next thing i knew is that he kissed me in my cheek and ran away saying**_ bye."dont get any ideas is MINE! when i find you i will ruin your life!"._**"oh really good luck on trying to get a guy who calls you melabitch to like and to find me because even I dont know where im going".I playfully wink at her,get in the car ,and we drive away.**_

_**flashback end.**_

"and so thats what happened"."wow laney i am so sorry she was such a bitch back then and now especialy corey"."well you know what who needs them they just melabitch and cowhore to me".I wipe away the last of my tears and let out a big over corey now."well laney theres something i need to tell you"."yes kin?""well you see laney for a while i i i-". I _KNOW _where this is going and before he even finishes i pull him in a kiss and smiles IM DEFINATLY OVER COREY!

**sorry if it sucked or was to those who I havent told about this . Could you go to google and search foyoulesly on you find it she has a story and it is give her a chance.(im foyouchelsea btw)[she boped me :p). its okay if you cant. Oh and remember to vote on the poll in my profile,and PM me truths and dares for my other story:)Well shoutout to kimeko-chan123,FanFic101Girl,Blaze Amber Brewer,Fandomcollision,and guy12333 for being the first to review :) well bye if theres any mistakes blame this computer:)**


End file.
